theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Hayes
Blake Hayes is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. He was portrayed by Peter Brown. Storylines Blake was Taylor Hamilton's first husband, and much older than her during their marriage. Divorced before both ever came to Los Angeles respectively, Blake was unable to let go of Taylor and suffered a medical condition that caused him to be violent. Unfortunately for Blake, the only person standing in his way of reuniting with Taylor was Ridge Forrester. After meeting Margo Maclaine Lynley at a bar one night, he became enthralled with her and by what he thought the trusted Forrester employee could do to help him break up Ridge and Taylor. He then rented an apartment across the street from where Taylor was living and often spied on her. He even teamed up with Taylor's rival, Brooke Logan, who also wanted Ridge and Taylor to break up. Blake finally met with Taylor and swore to her that he had successfully sought treatment for his condition, which had been the reason for their divorce. The two then made love after a night out for dinner, but their intimate moment is ruined by Ridge when he answered the phone at Taylor's apartment. After learning from Ridge's mom, Stephanie Forrester, had secretly taped Ridge making love with Brooke on the laboratory floor, Blake stole the tape and gave it Taylor. She initially blamed him until Stephanie confessed to recording it, wanting to as well break up Ridge and Taylor. The tape incident pretty much destroyed Blake rather than helped him with his reunion with Taylor. He eventually agreed to let Taylor move on with Ridge and tried another go with Margo, who was pretending they were having an affair to get her husband, Bill Spencer, Sr.'s interest. When Blake and Margo shared a kiss, Bill verbally attacked Margo and Blake physically attacked Bill. Despite defending Margo, the incident helped both Blake and Margo realize that they weren't over their exes. Soon after, Ridge was suddenly attacked and was hospitalized, Taylor and Margo believed that Blake was the attacker. Blake finally realized that he stood no chance of ever getting back with either Taylor or Margo and decided to leave Los Angeles. During his goodbye with Margo, she mentioned that Ridge's deceased first wife, Caroline Spencer Forrester, had an identical twin sister named Karen who was kidnapped years ago. Blake filed this little tidbit away, but stumbled upon it accidentally when he arrived in Starlight, Texas, where he met a woman named Bonnie Roberts and her daughter, Faith, a waitress who bore a shocking resemblance to Caroline and realized that Faith was really Karen. He immediately befriended Faith/Karen and saw her as an opportunity to win Taylor back, but also give Bill a wake-up call. With Faith/Karen in tow, Blake returned to Los Angeles, determined to have Ridge believe that she was actually Caroline in order to get Taylor back. Although Faith/Karen had been interested in Blake, it wasn't long before she turned her romantic attentions toward Ridge and called herself Karen in an attempt to take back her old life. Blake tried to confide Karen to her room so he could get Taylor, but was rescued by Thorne and Bill. Taylor eventually became very close friends with Karen. Blake gave up, left Los Angeles, and returned to Texas. Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Taylor Hayes's romantic relationships Category:Villains